Mr. Toyama
Mr. Toyama is a character in Disney's The Ugly Dachshund. He is the head of Toyama Caterers, and Kenji's uncle. He was portrayed by the late Robert Kino. Role in the film Mr. Toyama is first seen arriving with his assistant/nephew, Kenji in their car at the Garrison's home for they have planned an Oriental bacchanal for their friends; apparently earlier than expected. First, he meets Mrs. Garrison, then introduces her to Kenji, and explains the reason for his earliness as "there is much to be done." But Fran and her husband Mark have not finished breakfast yet so, she suggests they start at the back first. Mr. Toyama then reveals that neither he nor his nephew are very social with dogs when he gets surprised by the Garrisons' family of Dachsies' barking despite Fran assuring him that they are friendly dogs that will not bite. Later, Kenji is heard screaming: "Rion!" and hanging on a tree in the garden as he watches his Uncle Toyama lie on the ground (or in other words, "play dead") with a "rion" on him when in fact, it is only one of the Garrisons' other dogs, Brutus the Great Dane mistaken for a lion. Mr. Toyama asks them to take him away and finds it hard to believe he is actually a dog despite Fran assuring him otherwise. When he hears Brutus barking, he lies on the ground again; thinking it is the only way to "fool a wild beast." So, the Garrisons decide to keep Brutus tied up somewhere during the party. At the party, Mr. Toyama tells Kenji to take off his hat while serving food to the guests and expresses his disappointment with Fran when he sees that no one has tried some kombu (stuffed seaweed). Mr. Toyama offers Dr. Pruitt some kombu, which he reluctantly accepts. Mr. Toyama tries to shoo one of the Dachsies, Chloe away when he sees her trying to get a meal; a sentiment which Mark himself shares as well. When Mr. Toyama sees his nephew eating rather than working, he scolds at him in Japanese. Later, when Brutus breaks free from his bonds and chases Chloe for having stolen his bone, Mr. Toyama can be seen "playing dead" again when Kenji shouts: "Rion!" again while Kenji tries to stop Brutus from causing a mess at the party but to no avail. In the end, Mr. Toyama ends up getting cake splatted on his face and licked by the other Dachsies. The next morning, Mr. Toyama calls Fran and tells her that neither he nor Kenji are coming to clean up the mess and that their "junk" is now the Garrisons'. Gallery vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h26m01s240.png|Mr. Toyama and his nephew, Kenji arriving at the Garrisons' home vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h26m20s203.png|Mr. Toyama meeting Mrs. Garrison vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h28m58s344.png|Mr. Toyama playing dead when he thinks Brutus is a "rion" trying to attack him vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h29m04s424.png|Mr. Toyama still on the ground vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h29m20s681.png|"You call that dog?" vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h30m31s777.png|Mr. Toyama telling Kenji to take off his hat vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h31m55s179.png|Mr. Toyama offering Dr. Pruitt kombu (stuffed seaweed) Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h40m02s948.png|Mr. Toyama playing dead again Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h41m28s506.png|Mr. Toyama with cake on his face Vlcsnap-2015-09-20-01h41m57s544.png|Mr. Toyama licked by the Dachsies Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:The Ugly Dachshund characters Category:Asian characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Uncles